


Support

by Theshowmustgo_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshowmustgo_on/pseuds/Theshowmustgo_on
Summary: When Korra makes a dire mistake, Asami is there to help her





	

Korra walked back to her apartment after the fight. The police showed up once it was over so she gave them a witness statement along with the other bystanders and was granted permission to leave without having to go to the police station. 

The walk back to her apartment was a long one, but she didn’t care. She needed to clear her head to process what had just happened. She walked in a state of shock, and it was as if her body was numb. She couldn’t think about anything else on her way home. As she walked the sun began to set and soon after the temperature dropped, leading its way into the night. 

It was dark when she reached her apartment building. She entered her apartment and went to the kitchen to make tea to calm her nerves. She knew it wasn't her job as the Avatar to deal with minor issues that could be handled by police, but she could never be an ignorant bystander if she happened to stumble upon a problem. Such was her luck today.

The front door opened and closed, and she heard footsteps walking toward her.

“Hey, Korra. Mako called me and said you were in a fight today. What happened?” the calm voice of her girlfriend said from behind her.

Korra stood still, not acknowledging her and facing the counter in the opposite direction. Asami placed a hand on the back of her shoulder, trying to get her to turn around. Korra only dipped her head low, trying to hide her face as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

“Korra, what’s wrong?” Asami asked, her voice filled with concern now. Her hand trailed down to her arm and rubbed it soothingly.

It is hard for her to open up to people. When Korra was young all she wanted to be was the Avatar. She wanted to bring balance and make a difference. But since experiencing all she had been through she realized that being the Avatar, although the biggest source of pride in her life, is also a tremendous burden. It can be isolating with no one being able to understand everything that being the Avatar encompasses, all the pressure and doubt it brings. She used to mostly keep to herself about all her fears and doubts, but that proved to be disastrous for her well being. Since finding someone she can truly trust to open up to, she has been happier than ever before in her life, and she feels she is an overall better avatar because of it. That someone happened to be right behind her right now, filled with concern. She trusts Asami, even with something as horrible as this.

A sob breaks from Korra’s mouth and tears finally spool out of her eyes. She turns around quickly and grabs Asami, pulling her into a fierce embrace. She buries herself into her and softly cries on Asami’s shoulder. Asami holds onto her just as tightly, slightly confused and taken aback. She has never seen Korra break down like this before. She stays silent for a few minutes and just tries to offer the support she can.

When they part a little, Korra looks up at Asami with a void expression.

“Sorry, your shirt is wet now,” she says.

“I don’t care about that,” Asami quickly retorts. “Korra, whats wrong. Tell me.” She places her hand on her neck and brushes her thumb across Korra’s cheek. It’s affectionate gestures like these that help Korra the most to talk.

Korra opens her mouth, waiting for the words to come out. She looks down at her feet and grabs Asami’s other hand.

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to do it,” she said softly.

“Okay then,” Asami responds reassuringly. “It’s not your fault-.”

“No,” Korra says, cutting her off and shying away slightly. “I-I killed someone.”

Asami didn't respond, not knowing how to reply to something like that. Korra expected Asami to back away from her, in fear or in shock, but instead her girlfriend came up to her and pulled her back into a supportive embrace.

“I’m sorry,” was all she said.

This wasn’t the first time Korra had ended a life. She had killed her uncle (though at the time he really wasn’t simply Unalaq), but this was the first time she had unnecessarily ended a life due to not controlling her power. The tea pot began to screech and Korra turned back to it, removing the pot from the stove.

“Let me,” Asami said, grabbing two cups from the cupboard and pouring tea for both of them. She handed a cup to Korra and began sipping her cup. Asami didn't know exactly how to handle this. Even though it was an accident she knew Korra was guilt ridden over it. Her job is to bring balance, not end her opponents. She didn’t know what to say to help her, so she simply waited for Korra to say something. She was laying against the counter, looking at her feet and not drinking her tea. 

“I was at a food stand after meeting with a spirit over by the portal. I heard fighting break out across the street at a shop. I ran over and saw four guys robbing the shop and beating up the shopkeeper. They were just bandits. When I got there they recognized me but they didn't listen to my warning. Once I took them down I picked one of them up and asked him who he was. He just responded with some lewd remark and then he grappled me to the ground. I used air bending to push him away and he flew through a window. When I walked back over to him…there were large shards of glass impaling his body.”

Asami gave her a sympathizing look but Korra was still looking down. She softly lifted Korra’s chin with her hand so she could meet her eyes.

“That must’ve been horrible to see,” Asami said, sighing. “Korra, you were just trying to do the right thing. You had to defend yourself. This doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“I know,” Korra responded dejectedly. Asami was right as always. Looking up at her girlfriend she felt a big surge of love for her. Asami was caring and kind and loyal to her. She couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. She gave Asami another hug, this time a loving one.

“How was your day?” Korra asked once they parted.

“Same as usual. I picked up some food. You should eat.”

Korra smiled faintly. “Okay.”

They ate and listened to the radio, with Asami trying to support Korra and help her feel better. Korra was grateful of it and it even helped somewhat. Korra liked these types of moments with Asami. These small moments that made her feel like she had a normal life. She was really good at getting Korra to forget her troubles for the time being. She felt a bit better now because of it, because of Asami.

After they finished eating they snuggled together on the couch and listened to a pro-bending game. Korra could tell Asami was tired. She could see her drifting to sleep.

“I love you, Asami,” Korra said. Asami stirred a little and opened her eyes, looking at Korra and smiling.

“I love you too,” she responded. “I’m here for you. I’ll always be.”

 


End file.
